The present invention relates to a new and distinct Loropetalum plant, botanically known as Loropetalum chinense and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘sPg-3-002’.
The new Loropetalum plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed proprietary selection of Loropetalum chinense, not patented. The new Loropetalum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within a population of plants of the unnamed proprietary selection in a controlled nursery environment in Kawaguchi City, Japan in 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Loropetalum plant by softwood vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Kawaguchi City, Japan since 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Loropetalum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.